Streetwise
Nothing escapes Streetwise's notice. He dutifully records the most seemingly insignificant details knowing full well he may have use of such information later. So readily does he adapt to any environment that his fellow Protectobots suspect he possesses a mysterious eighth sense in addition to the seven standard senses with which he was built (sight, hearing, touch, smell, short-range radio-wave transmission, magnetic sensitivity, and electric sensitivity). The truth is, Streetwise simply has an amazing capacity for understanding. He easily grasps local dialects; slang expressions instantly become part of his vocabulary. Once he sees a map of a new city, he drives through its streets as if he were born there. And he's as doggedly determined as he is clever. Nothing can deter Streetwise from seeking his prey - except an empty fuel tank. In Nissan 300ZX Turbo police car mode, Streetwise can reach speeds of 180mph. His range is 400 miles. His trunk-mounted double-barrelled air-compressor cannon compresses air and then shoots it a distance of 50 miles with enough power to knock a jet out of the sky. In robot mode, he carries a photon pistol that shoots light bursts with the equivalent brightness of 5,000-watt light bulbs, enough to temporarily blind all but those whose optical sensors are the most heavily shielded. He combines with his fellow Protectobots to form the giant robot known as Defensor. In car mode, Streetwise sometimes overheats as a result of the unceasing manner in which he hunts his enemies. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: ''The Transformers'' cartoon When the Insecticons attacked an inhabited city on Earth, Optimus Prime called upon the Protectobots to evacuate the civilians caught in the crossfire. Streetwise was carrying civilians when he discovered an injured man and called First Aid over to help him. Later, as Earth's orbit was diverted to the Sun by the Combaticons, Streetwise and Groove commandeered a meat locker to keep the overheated humans cool. Streetwise assured Groove that given the constantly rising temperatures outside, the humans would not freeze to death. Streetwise, as part of Defensor, totally blew up Bruticus. Afterward, he was with the Protectobots when they saved some window-washers from a burning skyscraper, catching the humans when Blades blew them off their platform. Later still, Streetwise and the other Protectobots were ordered to help defend Autobot Headquarters from a Decepticon attack. They merged into Defensor and activated his useless force field, which almost immediately deactivated, allowing the Decepticons to blast Defensor back into his component parts. MUX History: Streetwise acts as a peace officer in Autobot City. OOC Notes Logs Players Streetwise is available for application. In the meantime he's being temped by Bzero. Decepticon World Universe After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot died leading a final group of Autobots to the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge. He was incinerated by Shockwave's powerful cannon blast, along with nearly 40 other elite warriors and scientists. The two remaining Protectobots, Streetwise and Blades, grieved for their fallen leader shortly after Bumblebee was presented the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Shattered Glass Streetwise is a lazy, corrupt cop who loves to abuse the power he has as a member of the Autobot Secret Police. Category:Autobot Secret Police Category:Decepticon World characters Category:SG-Autobots Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Autobot Medical Category:Interceptors Category:Transformers Category:Protectobots Category:DW-Autobots Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron